


Nobody else

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: I don’t need nobody else있는 그대로도 충분해 (that I ever felt)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 3





	Nobody else

他無法停止眷戀李虎錫的懷抱。

又一個深夜，蔡亨元踩著自己的倒影離開李虎錫的公寓。

不知道是有心還是無意，兩人忙碌的時間總是被錯開，好不容易能夠見面也只有短暫的幾個小時，頂多只能窩在沙發上看半部電影，甚至不夠他們跑到床上纏綿。

在兩人確立關係之前，李虎錫就經常會突然從背後緊緊抱住蔡亨元，還沒晉級成肌肉的胸膛卻讓蔡亨元感受到莫名的安全感；等到蔡亨元能名正言順的往李虎錫的懷裡鑽的時候，他最鍾愛的相處模式就是結束一天的行程之後，在宿舍床上相擁看一部電影直到累到睡著。

自從每天都能黏在一起的日子結束之後，每當他看著成員們一如往常地在宿舍進行自己的活動之時，心中的失落和孤寂無意總是悄悄的侵蝕他毫無波瀾的表情。katalk對話框裡沒有消失的數字一把他的思念堵在自己的腦海裡，他不願和成員多傾訴什麼，必竟傷心事不好一直提起。但他滿腦子都是李虎錫的笑，鼻尖充滿的味道都是李虎錫慣用沐浴乳的香氣，當他終於能夠偶爾抓住屬於兩人的時針，說什麼都要不顧一切衝到他的懷裡。

現在的他能夠被李虎錫身上的香氣環繞就已經覺得是天賜的幸福了。今天的李虎錫心情好像特別好，笑聲似乎沒有斷過，兩人就這樣相擁著在沙發上聊了許多瑣碎的小事，李虎錫在他臉頰旁呼出的熱氣和他說愛他的溫度一樣，值得他把相處的每一刻珍藏在心底。

分別時他把李虎錫按在玄關的牆上吻了好久，吻到兩人的氣息都不小心失去控制的紊亂了一些，他情不自禁的撫摸著他上半身精壯的肌肉，似乎又比上次見面更堅硬了一點，而李虎錫像是看穿他的心思般，在一吻結束後深深的再次擁抱他，才目送他進了電梯。

凌晨三點零一，蔡亨元打開宿舍的門，已經睡著的成員們似乎沒有發覺他的歸來，只有幾小時前katalk群組裡把今天妝髮的最後順序留給他的訊息。蔡亨元點開置頂的聊天室送出到達的訊息，數字一很快就消失，對方回覆了一句晚安。

蔡亨元換了衣服就直奔自己的床，沒幾個小時之後又是行程滿檔的一天。

今天也很愛你。他在靜默的房間裡輕輕的發出幾個音節。

他們會一直幸福的。

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想寫成長篇的，但覺得這樣就夠了
> 
> 因為他們會更幸福的。


End file.
